The Untold Tale
by Slayde
Summary: A never-before-seen glimpse into Giovanni's past. Our story begins when Giovanni is just 22 years old. Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum, is only 18. Ash, of course, doesn't exist yet. This story covers much of the unexplained history in the Pokemon series.
1. Risky Business

***Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic, and I'll try to keep it updated. Enjoy!***

Chapter One

Risky Business

"Concentrate, Gio!" The man snapped. "What's wrong with you? You haven't landed a single hit all day!"

Gio picked himself up off the ground and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, master Tanah. It's just… I'm getting married tomorrow. I guess I just keep thinking about her." The forest clearing where they had been battling was a disaster area. There were jutting rocks, fissures in the ground, and deep gouges in the surrounding trees. Giovanni looked down at his Nidoran , who was breathing heavily from Dugtrio's Magnitude attack. "I'll try harder, master. Nidoran, return!" Giovanni called, returning his tired Pokemon to its ball. "I choose you! Meowth!" The cat Pokemon, who had been standing beside his trainer, purred softly.

Tanah nodded. "Begin! Dugtrio, use Magnitude!"

_I hope it's not a magnitude nine again, that one even knocked _me_ off my feet!_ Thought Gio. "Meowth, use Scratch!" Meowth leapt forward, jumping over the shockwave from Dugtrio's attack to swipe at its face, claws extended. "Again!" Gio called, as Meowth nimbly avoided Dugtrio's Slash attack.

Tanah laughed. "Is that the best you've got? Dugtrio, use Earthquake!" Dugtrio focused intently on the ground, as it started to shake.

Gio gasped. _Earthquake? There's no way we can hold up against an attack that strong!_ "Meowth, we've gotta give it a shot. Try… Fury Swipes!" Meowth's expression was determined; its claws began to glow white as it rushed towards Dugtrio as the ground started to shake violently. _It's working!_ Thought Gio excitedly. "Now!" He called out, and Meowth lunged at Dugtrio, its claws moving at blinding speed. In a blur, scratch marks started appearing rapidly all over the Pokemon, who was too focused on its Earthquake attack to defend itself. The ground shook harder, making Gio stumble. Then, it stopped. Meowth landed softly on the jagged ground, an unconscious Dugtrio beside him. Both trainers ran to their Pokemon. Tanah returned his Dugtrio to its ball to recover. Gio petted his Pokemon proudly. "You did it, Meowth! You did it!"

Tanah smacked Gio upside the head. "Foolish boy! Don't you care about your Pokemon?" Gio, stunned, could only look at his master in confusion. "You and I both know that Meowth hasn't mastered Fury Swipes yet!"

"But it worked," Gio retorted defensively, "And we won, didn't we?"

"It was reckless and stupid! Would you really risk your Pokemon on a single move like that? What would have happened if it didn't work?"

"Master Tanah, I thought –"

"No, Gio, you didn't _think_ anything. This lesson is over." Tanah left the clearing.

Gio knew better than to follow him. He turned to his Pokemon, who had gotten distracted by a shiny, round pebble. "Well, I think you did great, Meowth. Let's go home."


	2. Love is Bliss

***Chapter one was pretty short, so here's the next chapter, this time from **_**her**_** perspective. Hope you like it!***

Chapter Two

Love is Bliss

Dear Diary, I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow! I couldn't be happier. Gio has done so much for me, I feel like I could never hope to repay him. He's arranged the entire wedding, invited the guests, and even baked the wedding cake! We picked out the colors last week, and I absolutely love my wedding dress. Samuel pulled a few strings, and we're going to be married by his friend Pryce. Pryce! A league champion! Gio is super excited to meet him.

Gio and I have been engaged for a year now, and I was starting to feel like this day would never come. Now, it seems like the day can't come soon enough. I haven't seen my wedding ring yet, Gio wants it to be a surprise. He says I'll love it, though.

Everything is just so perfect, it almost seems too good to be true. But Gio is for real, and I know he'll always love me, and I'll always love him.

I'm going to prepare a romantic dinner for him tonight. He works so hard every day, I feel like it's the least I could do for him. He's always been the master chef, so I want to impress him with something extravagant. I'm making his favorite, Nigirizushi.

He left early this morning to go train. He always trains when he's nervous, which makes me feel so special. He's so cute when he's nervous, too! I remember him training almost nonstop for a week last year. When we were walking though the field that night, I was about to ask him what was wrong, when he knelt in front of me and asked me to marry him. It was so perfect, I still remember every detail. The moon was full, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The stars were so beautiful that night, and the moon reflected on the surface of the lake by my house. It was a warm spring night, and a gentle breeze moved through the grass like a slow river.

And those eyes! Those green, sparkling eyes took my breath away. When he asked me, I just stood there for a full minute in disbelief.

Gio said he'd catch me my first Pokemon on our honeymoon, so I told him I wanted to go to the Orange Islands. I heard there's an island there with only pink Pokemon! I've always wanted a Pikachu, and I think a pink one would be simply adorable. I've never been outside Pallet Town, but I want to go on an adventure, and see the world. Gio says I'd make a great Pokemon trainer, because I never give up. I argued with him about it for 30 minutes before I realized I had just proved his point!

I hope he's not too tired when he gets back from his training today, because I've got a fun night planned for us, and I want him to enjoy it.

Happily in love,

Delia Ketchum


End file.
